


Balance

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Marking, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Sam, Riding, Rough Sex, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Benny's first time being with Sam and Dean during one of Sam's heats. They're all nervous about how well the alphas will get along once instinct takes over, but to be a mated trio, they have to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

Dean can smell the anxiety rolling off of Sam; the scents been there since this morning when Sam got back from his run. It’s mixed in with the faint smell of heatscent under the strong odor of sweat. Dean doesn’t say anything, just lets Sam head to the showers. His heat is late by a couple of days, probably a product of stress and anxiety. 

 

Benny’s in the kitchen, making breakfast, so he’s missed the early signs of Sam’s heat. Dean can see his nostrils flare when he and Sam join him at the table. Blue eyes dilate quickly and there’s the faintest waft of alpha musk before Benny reigns in his instincts. Sam’s already caught the scent, though, and his cheeks have gone red. He stares into his plate of eggs and bacon as though they have answers for how he should handle the situation. 

 

As Sam’s mate, Dean wills Sam to relax. Calming scent drifts around the room, and Dean’s surprised when Benny relaxes, too. 

 

“Let us know when you’re ready, Sam. It’s your call, okay?” Dean’s voice is all big brother with just a tinge of alpha. Sam responds by relaxing further and nodding, shoving another bite of egg into his mouth. Dean’s pleased when Sam clears his plate, twice; he’s going to need the calories to get through his heat. 

 

“We should probably . . .” Sam trails off, shifting in his seat and yeah. Dean can smell his slick from here. 

 

“We’ll leave the dishes for later.” It’s a command, not a question and Dean’s tension eases when Benny acquiesces. 

 

Each of them strips themselves, folding  clothes and putting them on the dressers. Dean lays down first, scooting to the middle of the bed to make room for the other two. Sam takes his right, curling up against Dean’s side. Benny takes the left, rolling onto his side but not quite touching the other alpha. Dean has to take moment to keep himself from growling at Benny, the instinct to keep any other alphas away from his mate incredibly strong. When it passes, he reaches out to slide his arm around Benny’s shoulder and the other alpha allows him to pull him in close. 

 

The trio lay together for a while, Sam’s heatscent building around them. Dean dares to nudge his face closer to Benny’s, rubbing his cheek along the other alpha’s temple. There’s a faint rumble of a growl as he protests the scent marking and Dean stills, Sam going tense at his side. Benny quells the rumble in his chest, laying his head down on Dean’s shoulder and allowing the alpha to continue scent marking him. 

 

They’re in unknown waters, treading carefully so instincts don’t flare tempers too far into the danger zone; Dean refuses to let anything happen to Sam, but he doesn’t want to lose Benny either. When it comes Dean’s turn to allow Benny rub his scruff along the base of Dean’s throat, Dean only just manages to keep the instinct to protect his neck at bay. 

 

The real test comes when Benny leans up, tracing his hand along Sam’s arm and leaning over Dean to scent mark the omega.  _ Their _ omega, Dean reminds himself forcefully, watching Benny like a hawk as he nuzzles Sam’s cheek gently. Sam’s breathing is shallow and quick, his face red and eyes just starting to turn glassy. He’s warm and sweaty against Dean’s side, and they all know his heat is here full force. 

 

Benny scoots back, allowing Dean to reposition Sam between them. The vampire stays at a respectful distance while still being on the bed, watching as Dean positions himself between Sam’s legs. The omega reels him in, hooking his ankles together to drag Dean even closer and rolling his hips in demand. 

 

“Please, alpha,” he pants, hazel eyes dark and wide. The alphas growl together, and Dean groans as he pushes his cock into wet heat. Sam arches up, pushing his hips to take his brother in deeper and reaching one hand out to grasp at Benny’s clenched fist. To his surprise, Dean doesn’t feel the need to snarl at Benny for making contact with Sam. Instead, he watches as Sam drags Benny’s hand towards him, sucking two thick fingers into his mouth. Benny’s cock twitches desperately between his thighs at the feeling, and Dean wonders if he’ll pop his knot before he gets a chance to fuck Sam.

 

His reverie is broken though, the moment Sam rocks his hips demandingly, and Dean grips the backs of his brother’s thighs to spread Sam open wide. He fucks in hard and quick, enjoying the little grunts every thrust drives from his brother, feeling warm slick trickle down his cock. Benny’s eyes flick back and forth between the euphoric expression on Sam’s face and the place where Dean and Sam are joined. He looks hungry, eyes dark in a way that sends a little thrill up Dean’s spine. 

 

Dean can feel his knot start to swell, making faint little pops as he thrusts it in and out of Sam’s hole and dragging sharp little cries out of Sam that get muffled by Benny’s fingers. He grinds his cock into Sam, locking them tight as his knot fills and Sam shivers at the pressure, groaning when his first orgasm of the night hits. Sweet omega come trails down Sam’s cock, and Dean watches Benny lean forward to lick it up. On a whim, Dean fists a hand in Benny’s hair, dragging him up for a rough kiss and licking the taste of Sam out of the other alpha’s mouth. 

 

“Fuck,” Sam whispers, and Dean feels the throb his body gives as he watches his alphas kiss. Breaking away from Benny, Dean presses his hand to Sam’s belly, rubbing the soft skin just above where his uterus lays. 

 

“Think we can put a few pups in him, Benny?” Dean murmurs, pressing just enough to make Sam’s body react, hole fluttering more as it tries to milk every bit of come from Dean. 

 

“I sure think so. A few from each, give him a nice full belly.” Benny’s hand joins Dean’s and Sam shudders as a weak pulse of come spills from his cock. “Sounds like he’s on board, Chief.” 

 

Dean and Benny laugh together, the unknotted alpha moving back toward the headboard to kiss their omega, stretching out beside him so they can wait out Dean’s knot. Dean drops to his elbows, taking some of his weight of his knees and nuzzling Sam’s face, peppering him with little kisses. 

 

It’s almost half an hour before his knot goes down enough for Dean to slip out, his cock followed by a rush of slick, but not much come. His alpha rumbles, pleased that Sam managed to keep most his come inside, and he leans down to nip his brother’s neck in approval. He flops down on Sam’s other side, warm and sated from a good tie. Dean can see that some of Benny’s arousal has waned, enough that he’s no longer in danger of popping his knot early, but still leaving his cock mostly hard along his thigh. 

 

Together, they run their hands over Sam until he’s nearly purring like a cat. Dean’s a little startled when he rolls over to face Benny, but lets his brother go; he may be Sam’s alpha, but Sam has to take the lead here. He watches the two kiss briefly, Sam nuzzling sweetly against Benny’s throat and the other alpha fairly melts at the unspoken approval. 

 

“Benny, can I . . .” Sam’s words drift off, but the leg that gets draped over Benny’s hip sends the message. It’s an unusual request from an omega, asking to be on top, but it’s the same thing Sam wanted for his first time with Dean and Dean’s not all that surprised that he’s asking now. What matters is how Benny handles it. 

 

The surprise is evident on the vampire’s face, and there’s a tense pause until he nods and rolls fully onto his back. Sam straddles him readily, positioning himself so Benny’s cock is pressed up against the crease of his ass. With one hand, Sam steadies the alpha’s cock and the other he uses to brace himself up on Benny’s chest. A long, low groan drops from Sam’s lips as he rises up and sinks down on the alpha’s cock. Benny’s not as long as Dean, but he’s thicker and the stretch leaves Sam gasping. 

 

“Fuck, cher-” Benny grips Sam’s waist, gritting his teeth as he holds back the urge to thrust, allowing Sam to set the pace as the omega starts to glide up and down on his cock. There’s a shifting on the bed, and Dean’s scooting closer to Benny, leaning up against the headboard and stroking his down dick lazily as he watches them. 

 

“He likes it hard.” Dean’s words are soft, nearly covered by the slick slap and moans as Sam rides Benny’s cock. Taking the words for what they are, Benny braces his feet on the bed and thrusts up just as Sam is moving back down. The omega tosses his head back with a cry, nails digging into Benny’s chest as his hole throbs around the thick length inside him. Together, they set a brutal pace, nails scratching and fingers leaving round bruises as the sound of flesh hitting flesh fills the room. 

 

Dean can see when Benny’s knot starts to pop, can hear the sound it makes as it’s forced in and out of Sam’s hole. Sam lets out a little yelp at each thrust until he shouts when Benny shoves the thick knot into him, holding him still to let it swell and tie them off. The omega’s trembling, hips rocking frantically until he comes again from the drag and pressure of the knot against his prostate. It’s only then that Dean kneels up, fisting his cock until his knot swells between his fingers and the thick mess of his alpha come pours over Benny’s chest and belly, musky alpha scent combining with sweet omega to mark the vampire as theirs. 

 

Sam collapses down onto the mess, boneless and panting. Benny wraps him up in strong arms, petting gently over the heaving back and kissing along Sam’s cheek and temple. Dean leans down to kiss them both, savoring the feel of Benny’s beard against his face and inhaling the scent of little brother mate from Sam. He curls up along Benny’s side, pleased when Benny just pulls him in with one strong arm. 

 

They can actually make this work. 


End file.
